


Transitions

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, internalised transmisogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Armour mods against misgendering.





	Transitions

Link feels at home in Gerudo, where everyone treats her as a woman, though she still can't help feeling that she's deceiving them.

Outside of that safe haven, it's a different matter. People call her "mister", "brother", "little guy", and she tries hard to pretend that it's "sister" or "little vai" but really, she knows.

So she starts tweaking her armour. A ribbon here, a flash of colour there. She grows out her hair and wears the amber earrings unless she absolutely can't.

And they start doing double-takes, not quite sure anymore what she is.

She can live with that.


End file.
